What We Feel
by KIMOTHIE
Summary: Bella is unhappy with Edwards love making and little does she know Emmitt feels the same way about Rose. Who will they lean on and what secrets are being hidden. B/E & R/Em AT FIRST... RATED M FOR LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story with lemons so take it easy please…I know this chapter is short but this story was meant to be a one shot and I wanted to make it a full blown story so I cut the first chapter in two…please review the second chapter with be up later tonight…**

"Alice…Aly what did you just see." I asked as her eyes unglazed and she was snapped back to reality. It must be something bad ive never seen her look so confused.

"you will see bells you will see…just let things happen the way they are meant to I'm sure everything will be alright in the long wrong."

"what the hell are you talking about Alice just tell me whats going on so I don't have to worry." I don't know why im even bothering I know theres no winning when it comes to Alice it wasn't untill this moment that I noticed all the other vampires in the room had left except for the ever interesting Emmitt Cullen sitting there on the couch without a shirt on. His muscle flexing with every movement I cant even explain how many times I have imagined laying underneath him while he thrust himself in side of me. I pry my eyes off of him to look back at Alice. The smirk playing on her lips tells me I should be scared. What ever she saw had something to do with Emmitt and myself every one else is leaving for a weekend hunting trip in northern Canada. Im pulled out of my thoughts when Edward leans down and kisses my cheek telling me he'll see me soon and already missed me. ALWAYS THE GENTLEMAN!!!! Sometimes I wish that he would stop being so chivalrous it was seriously ruining our se life. Everything was always so gentle and kind and romantic, but sometimes I just want him to fuck me I needed that animalistic side of myself to be tamed and the only way that's gonna happen is if I get him to let down his guard and get a little rough…He might be my husband but he has no idea what I really want and what really turns me on. The only one who knows about my sexual frustrations is jasper but that's only because he can feel it coming off of me in waves.

"bye Edward…everyone else see you when you get home have a good hunting trip." I said trying to sound as happy as possible but I just cant bring myself to put on a fake smile for Edwards benefit.

"oh someones in the dog house." came Emmitts brilliant reply. Sometimes I could just hit him.

"Bella love what's wrong do you want me to stay with you." he whispered in my ear. I don't know why he bothers every one in the family can hear.

"No you need to go hunt Edward we will talk about it when you get home…now hurry up go don't hold every one back." I said with a little more venom then necessary. With that the family filed out the back door.

"thank god if I have to deal with that sweet gentlemen crap for one more minute im gonna shot myself." I whispered hoping Emmitt wouldn't hear but of course he did, stupid vampire,

"what's wrong bellsie trouble in paradise."

"YOU KNOW WHAT EM I REALLY DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT JUST CUZ YOU AND ROSE ARE ACTUALLY SATISFIED WITH EACH OTHER DOESN'T MEAN OTHER PEOPLE SONT HAVE PROBLEMS." I yelled venom dripping from my now bared teeth.

"woa Bella calm down everyth…wait a min this is all because you arent satisfied in bed…damn that sucks." jeez could he be anymore of a smart ass.

"yes Em hes always so gentle and romantic I cant stand it anymore." I said feeling ashamed of my self for talking about this with my husbands brother.

"damn Bells im sorry if it makes any difference your not the only one not satisfied." he mumbled

"What are you talking about I hear you and rose damn near every night." I said curiosity evident in my voice

"just because we have sex doesn't mean im happy with it rose is like Eddy she wants everything to be sweet and gentle when sometimes I just want to be rough I can understand love making but if that's all you ever do its no longer special. Were not human any more we have needs that cant be met by simple caresses." wow im surprised Emmitt could come up with something like that.

"well at least im not the only one that feels that way." I said while walking to the staircase feeling extremely awkward " Im gonna go up to my room I guess ill see you later"

"Alright bells…umm can we keep this between us I really don't feel like dealing with Rose if she finds out." he sounded really upset

"no problem Em… ill be back down in a lil back k"

"thanks bells see you later." I said making my way up the stairs to mine and Edwards room.

**Please review I will love you forever and maybe add a character with your name in it if I think it's a good review thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you every one for the reviews and alerts the first couple of chapters are going to be kinda short until I get into more drama filled ones…once again thank you guys much love.**

So here I am sitting in the room that I have shared with Edward for the past decade wondering what the hell im gonna do about meeting my sexual needs, because my husband sure as the hell doesn't meet them. Masturbating just leaves me even more frustrated and talking about it is mortifying. I mean its not that bad talking to Emmitt beings he's in the same situation with Rose, which im still trying to wrap my head around. They always sound like they are fully enjoying themselves in their nightly activities. He must be faking it, can a guy even fake it, I wonder what it would be like having Em that way, He's so big. I what I wouldn't do to feel his hands all over my marble like skin. The pads of his thumbs brushing against my bare nipples down the plains of my stomach. Ripping my black lace panties trying to get to my wet core. Caught up in the blaze of heat and passion as he licks me to my climax finally settling his hard cock at my entrance. KNOCK…KNOCK..KNOCK. I was pulled out of my fantasies back to reality. That can only be one person and that just happens to be the person starring in my darkest fantasies.

"Yes Em what can I help you with." I said once I forced myself to the door trying to sound nonchalant.

" well I thought u might want to talk. It always helps me when im aroused and cant do anything about it." Did he seriously just say that.

"What are you talking about Em." I said finally opening the door.

" wells Bells you scent was getting pretty strong." He said with a smirk plastered on his face looking at the area between my legs.

".GOD." how embarrassing

"Its ok Bellsie your not the only one with arousal…issues at the moment." Please god tell me he did not just say that.

" ok we can talk but can you try not to be completely perverted." I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Sure sure what ever you say Bella you know you want me." I swear if I was sill human my cheeks would have been redder then a tomato.

(6 hours later)

"DO you still love her?" I blurted out, we've been sitting here talking for hours. He really is an intelligent vampire, the family should give him more credit

"Not the way I should…I mean I will always lover her nut I haven't been in love with her for along time. I just don't want to be alone, its my biggest fear." wow wasn't expecting that.

"Do you love him?" he asked almost shyly.

"It's hard to explain I was young and naive when we fell in love and ii didn't think about what would happen when I had to grow up so to speak. I was obsessed with him and my love made me blind. I see things now and realize I don't like them and when I look back I see that he has always been like this but I was to blinded to see. I don't feel like my own person ya know. He controls my every move, he's jealous possessive and controlling. You guys just don't see or hear most of it…but you always love your first.' if I was human the tears would be streaming down my face.

"I see it Bella we all do but it wasn't our place to say anything but to be honest a part of me always prayed you would see it." I didn't say anything just got up and pulled him into hug as tight as I could. I pulled away and was immediately lost in his eyes. I watched as the turn from butterscotch to liquid onyx not from hunger but lust. Oh god ive wanted this for so long but im married I cant do this. He was just inches from me looking at my lips and as he started to lean forward I realized what was going to happen.

"Em we cant do this no matter how much I want to but we cant do this to them." I whispered.

"I cant pretend Im not attracted to you I mean come on look at you…im sorry I shouldn't have…"I cut him off

" DON'T BE SORRY…I really wish we could trust me ive been thinking about it for awhile but I cant do this to them… I have to go Em ill be back in a little while."

**I know its short just trying to get the details down first thanks for the reviews but keep um coming I love hearing from you**


	3. Chapter 3

**(8 ½ months later)**

**That weekend has been playing over in my head for almost nine months and the thought that I was so close to getting what I wanted was killing me. That night after leaving the house I went to hunt I need time to think about what I was going to do, I ran as fast as I could just trying to forget about it make everything go away. Running through the forest of Forks Washington normally helps clear my head but today nothing seemed to be working as I watched the trees flash green all around me. Finally I decided that it was best if Emmitt and I weren't alone together unless absolutely necessary which doesn't happen to often and to be honest not spending time with him like I use to is killing me Em has always been my closet friend beside Alice, in the Cullen house. Things between Edward and I have gotten worse we don't touch we don't laugh or play. Were never in the same room for more then ten minutes. Even though I have this amazing family surrounding me I've never felt so alone. I was so lost in thoughts I didn't realize we had pulled up to the beautiful house with the glass walls on the out skirts of Forks that I call home.**

"**Hey Bells were home." Emmitt said while opening the my car door. Esme called us and asked if we could pick up some blue prints in port angeles, at first I asked Alice to go but her and the rest of the family were going hunting and Esme needed them by the time they got back. So needless to say sitting in Emmitts jeep all the way to Port Angeles was awkward we were so close that the whole time I felt like my left side was on fire from the heat he was giving off. We had barley said a word to each other so when I heard his voice it scared the shit out of me.**

"**oh sorry…spaced out for a minute" I said with a chuckle that's all ive really been doing lately.**

"**oh well come on Alice and Jazz must have come home early I can hear them." he grimaced at the thought of what could be going on in their room at the moment. It took m e a minute to understand what the hell he was talking about and by the time I did we had already opened the door walked through the living room and were half way up the steps. Both of our heads snapped to the left when we realized it was coming from the opposite end of the hallway then Alice's room. Everything seemed in its place in the hallway it wasn't some strange vampire we would have smelled that immediately but the steady rhythm of a head board hitting the wall was evident. We stopped outside of Emmitt's door and shared a confused glance. What I heard next broke my heart.**

"**.Edward…don't…please don't stop oh god." it felt like a thousand shards of glass were slicing me apart as my breathing became un easy and I started to get light headed.**

"**MMM I love you Rosie." Edwards voice rang in my ears acting as blades to my already broken heart.**

" **I'm so close…oh Edward im…im oh god im Cumming." I don't think Emmitt or myself could handle it any more when finally Emmitt through the door open. The smell of Roses arousal assaulted me as I stood there in complete shock at what I saw. Edward was fucking Rosalie doggie style. There was nothing sweet or gentle about the animalistic fuck session they were in the middle of.**

" **What the fuck are you doing." Emmitts voice dripped with venom making even me cringe. This was not my big teddy bear of a "brother" but a monster, the one we all try and hide.**

"**Em baby please its not what it looks like… please baby lets talk about this." She had the audacity to plead with him while covering herself with a blood red silk sheet that did nothing but make her look like she was waiting for him to take her right then and there.**

"**Oh really Rose cuz it looks like you were fucking my brother." Edwards face went from a blank mask to a wide smirk. Does he not realize im standing right here with a hole gapping in my chest. I cant believe it he doesn't even care **

"**Why?" My voice was barely a whisper if it weren't for vampire hearing it probably would have gone un-noticed. **

"**Come on Bella I mean look at you…yeah your pretty but nothing compared to Rose." Edward spoke in a bored tone. I always knew I wasn't t good enough that there was no way he could want me. I looked up t Emmitt who was looking at me with sympathy and anger filled eyes. He went to speak but I cut him off.**

"**How long?" I was royally pissed off now**

"**just about fifteen years." came Edwards cocky reply**

"**So it was all a lie, every promise every I love you every always and forever. It was a lie, I gave up everything for you my family my friends my mortality and you've been fucking this whore the whole time. How could you, I cant believe I was so stupid, so naïve. I should have known better I cant believe how stupid I am." my voice fading from a yell to a soft whisper. I could hear the rest of the family running back home.**

" **Its ok Bells everything is gonna be ok I promise I wont let them hurt you anymore." Emmitt whispered in my ear while hugging me to him tightly. I felt so safe in his arms that it shocked me it almost felt like this whole thing hadn't just happened.**

"**Get away from her she's my wife you will not touch her." Edward growled **

"**No Im Not I hate you Edward. You cant expect me to stand here and let you do this. Its over I want nothing to do with you the divorce papers will be ready as soon as possible." I cant believe he still thinks he can control me hello dumb ass you just got caught cheating with my fucking sister.**

" **come on Bella were leaving." Emmitt said**

"**No your not… they are." Carlisle's voice rang from behind us. When did he get up here I don't remember hearing him.**

"**Are you kidding me your choosing her over me, im your son." Edward was furious you could almost feel the anger radiating from him.**

"**You obviously aren't the man we thought you were. Pack up your stuff you have till tomorrow to get out." Carlisle voice was beyond infuriated causing me to flinch I had never seen him without that calm façade he always wore.**

"**Emmitt you cant leave me…I need you." Rose said through a sob if she hadn't been fucking my husband I might have believed her probably would have felt bad even.**

"**you obviously don't need me that bad…see Bella I told you we should have just made love when we had the chance that night. We wouldn't have been the only unfaithful ones." oh god did he really just say that out loud if I could blush I would be beat red right now.**

"**What the fuck are you talking about." Edward screeched **

"**About nine months ago when every one went hunting some stuff almost happened between Bella and myself. But she was a good little wife and stopped it before it could. We've been fighting it ever since right bells?" Emmitt replied cockily**

"**Wow Bella you really are a whore." there's the bitchy Rosalie I hate.**

"**Maybe you should look in the mirror Rose because it looks to me like you're the one laid out on a bed naked fucking another woman's husband while yours has done nothing but worship the fucking ground you walk on. If you still want to think im a whore go ahead your opinion means nothing to me your worthless." I said walking out of the room with Emmitt close behind me.**

**Third chpts up hope you guys enjoyed it…its five hundred more words then the last they should keep getting longer please review thanks lot of love**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im having a really hard time my sons father and myself split up after he cheat on me so things are difficult right now but I believe its making my story a lot better lol…things between Emmitt and Bella should be kicking off in the next couple of chpts **

Wow I know that things weren't going good and I wasn't completely innocent in the situation and I haven't been in love with him for a long time but it still hurts more then I thought possible. I feel so ugly so inferior I always knew I wasn't good enough but I never thought he would be unfaithful I guess that gentleman act is just that an act. Ive never felt so inadequate before. Now sitting here surrounded by my family I cant stop wondering what my purpose in life is. The whole reason for my being had just ripped apart my life and everything I had planned was now tossed out the window. I can hear _them _upstairs arguing because she begged Emmett to stay with her. Ha-ha she doesn't even want to be with him. He gave up everything we had for a married woman who wanted to stay that way. Oh my god I forgot about Emmett this must be really hard on him he's been with Rose since he was changed. looked over at him surprised to see a grin on his face.

"your not upset…do you not realize what just happened up there." I cant believe he's so cool about this from what ive learned about men this should be a big blow to his ego.

"yes im upset Bella but not because she was fucking him ive had my suspicions for along time…but because of the things he said to you. He never deserved you Bells and it killed me to see the look in your eyes when he said those things I wanted to rip his throat out. You are perfect in every way I have never met some one who was better then you…your kind compassionate caring selfless and beautiful Bells never doubt that." If I was human there would be tears running down my cheeks. I never thought Emmett could possibly think those things about me. He's probably just trying to make me feel better, he doesn't mean them. Ive always been just plain ole Bella even as a vampire.

"Bella don't doubt him every word he just say was the truth. Im not only saying that because I could feel his sincerity but because I believe the same things…in a more brotherly way of course…" what is he trying to say. I mean I know Emmett feels things for me that a brother shouldn't but he just wanted what he couldn't have.

"I cant believe him…my son…how could he be so cruel." Esme whispered through her sobs. that's were I finally cracked Esme was the mother I wanted and to see her upset was like torture.

"mom please don't cry im gonna be ok everything is gonna be alright we are still a family I know nobody can take his place and im not trying to but I love you…please don't cry its killing me." I said while hugging her and rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"I love you to sweaty…I know its gonna be ok I just never knew he was like that ." she whispered

Everything just got eerily quite I wonder what's going on nobody is even breathing. I turned around to see Edward and Rosalie making their way down the stairs. Edwards arm around her waist thanks just boost my confidence ass whole he just looked at me and gave me that crooked grin. The one that use to make me weak in the knees now it just made me sick if a vampire can even get sick. The were descending down the stairs at a human pace most likely trying to rub it in our faces.

"we are respecting your wishes and leaving I know you probably wont but please don't look for us. This will be the last time you see either of us. Good bye Carlisle Esme you will always be my parents I love you both im sorry I couldn't be the man you wanted me to be." Edward murmured looking like he actually felt guilty yeah right that bastard doesn't have feelings.

"Alice Jasper I'll miss you both I wish you the best of luck. I love you Ally you always were my best friend." she just gave him a look of pure disgust causing him to cringe and Jasper growled. Then Edward looked at me their was nothing in his eyes they were completely void of emotion.

"Bella all I can say to you is I never should have led you on I knew all along I didn't love you, but I never expected you to actually believe me." that was it I snapped I couldn't control the anger any more.

"what the fuck ever Edward. Your nothing but a controlling sick lying bastard who deserves to be shredded apart and burned into a pile of ashes now do me a favor and get the fuck away from me I have better things to do then look at your disgusting face and that loose ass whore that's going with you." wow did I really just say that holey shit. I think I did good I didn't kill him at least not yet, and the fact that he still smells like her isn't helping matters.

"bitch" I heard him say under his voice

"got that right douche bag." I knew I always like that word for a reason. He just stared at me for a second till Emmett popped into the conversation.

"yeah fuckward get the hell out of here before you say something else to Bella I don't find appropriate." did he really just stick up for me wow that made me all giddy for some reason. With that said _they _walked into the garage and drove out of our lives. As soon as they were out of hearing distance I was hit with a felling of relief. I looked at jasper with a questioning glare, he knows I don't like my feelings being tampered with, but he shook his head signaling it wasn't him. I wish I could sleep im so exhausted that if I was human I would probably pass out but I couldn't go into Edwards my old room I wasn't ready for the insecurities that would call. The conflict must have been evident in my expression.

"Bells what's goin on in that pretty head of yours." Em asked with concern lacing his voice

"I want to go lay down but I don't want to go in our old bedroom." for some reason I felt ashamed for telling him this.

"well the guest bedroom is made up you can always go in there. I understand how you feel I don't think I can step foot in my room after that. But I really have no choice there's only one guest room and you can have it. I know this is probably harder on you then on me." He really was a sweat heart so selfless. I looked at Alice nodding at her to follow me up to her room for a minute. I had an idea about the bedroom situation and wanted know if she could see how it would work out.

"Oh Bella im so sorry I don't know how they hid it from me if I knew I would have told you please believe me. I love you like a sister please don't be mad at me." she said through a sob how could she possibly think I was made at her, that silly beautiful pixie of a best friend.

"im not made at you and I know that I you knew I would be the first to know…I wanted to talk to you about something else…I need to know how things will work out if…" I was cut off by the pixie.

"that's a wonderful idea Bella everything will end up perfect I cant tell you everything but you will be really happy I love you Bells now go tell Em the good news." she said while pushing me out the door

**Please review it gives me so much more inspiration so please review thanks lots of love **

**Kimmie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Emmitt's pov

Bella just walked up stairs with Alice and I couldn't help but stare. Her beauty is beyond compare I know I shouldn't feel these things but I cant help it. I have always thought Bella was pretty but for some reason in the last seven years things have changed for me, I don't want to be here big brother I want to so much more. I cant tell you when I fell in love with Bella or why but I did. She's the reason why it didn't really bother me when I found out about Rose and Edward. I haven't been in love with Rose for like the last twenty years, she's just to damn hard to get along with. Quite frankly I don't even really think Rose is that pretty, never did. She's not my type but I learned to love her over the years. I couldn't help myself any more I had to know what they were talking about so I tiptoed up the spiral stair case at vampire speed, and stood outside of Alice's room trying to figure out what Bella wanted to talk about.

"im not made at you and I know that if you knew I would be the first to know…I wanted to talk to you about something else…I need to know how things will work out if…" she was cut off by that damn pixie. _You couldn't just let her finish her sentence._

"That's a wonderful idea Bella everything will end up perfect I cant tell you everything but you will be really happy. I love you Bells now go tell Em the good news." oh shit she's gonna come out here I gotta hide…shit shit shit…the bathroom I can just say I was washing my face, yeah that will work. I heard Bella exit Alice's room and walk down the hall way to the guest room.

"Hey Em can you come in here for a minute." She called from her new room. _Well I guess I don't have to wait as long as I thought to figure out what they were talking about. I hope she doesn't know that I was ease-dropping. _I splashed cold water on my face trying to ease my nerves and make my story more believable.

"Hey Bells what's up" god she's so beautiful. Her long mahogany hair cascading down her back, her golden orbs with depths so deep you feel like you can see her soul, her full marble lips that seem call to be begging me to give into my desire, her perfectly round breast covered in only a strapless red shirt that flows down to her supple ass barley covered by the denim mini skirt that shows of her long legs. I shift my position trying to hide the my raging erection.

"umm come in sit down I have a proposition for you." Jesus she's biting on her bottom lip does she know what she does to me. What I wouldn't give to just rip her clothes off and touch every part of her body I can get my hands on. Focus Emmitt come on she's just a girl there's no reason you should be acting like a teenager. I walked over to the bed and sat down next to her waiting for her to start talking again.

"Ok so I was thinking…I umm no that I don't want to be in my old bedroom and im pretty sure you don't want to be in yours either. So I was thinking you know since there's only one guest room that maybe you might want to stay in here with me. I mean I understand if you don't want to I was just thinking it might be easier that way. I don't want you to feel pressured or anything so um yeah just think about it ok." She was stumbling over her words is she nervous does she really think that I wont want to stay with her. She can be so absurd sometimes.

"Bella do you really think that I need to time to figure out if I want to be in the same bed room with you. Do you doubt my feelings for you that much. I cant make it any clearer ive done everything to make you see that I want to be more then just your "big brother" I want to be your lover your confident your best friend. I want to be your everything Bella. I cant li…" I was cut off by her soft supple lips crashing into mine. It felt like my whole world was on fire the moment she touch me. I didn't even have to think about it the second her lips touched mine I responded just as enthusiastically. Her hands left feather light caresses up my chest finding there way to the back of my neck pulling me flush against her. Our tongues battling for dominance until I finally win. Bella rocks her hips into my painfully hard cock and moans the sound almost causing me to cum in my pants like some teenage school boy. I can feel the heat radiating from her core as she presses her self as close to my erection as possible. I grab her hips pulling her on top of me so her legs are straddling my thighs. God this woman is beautiful. Ashe starts rubbing her core against me and I can feel how wet she is through her panties.

"Bella if you don't want this you need to tell me now I wont be able to control myself." I grunt out through my teeth. Every nerve in my dead body feels like its alive almost like im human I've never felt this way before.

"quit talking and take my clothes off." she whispered seductively while nibbling on my ear. that's all the incentive I need I ripped her shirt off allowing her breast to tumble free. I lift my hands up and kneed her breast grunting at how perfect they fit into my hands slowly kissing down her neck across her collar bone between the valley of her breast trailing my tongue up the side till I reach the pebbled nipple pulling it between my teeth.

"oh god Emmitt that feels so good." she breathed out rocking her hips into me. Her hands travel down to the hem off my shirt slipping her fingers across my abs causing my own breathy moan. She slowly lifts my shirt up my chest over my head and tosses it across the room. Leaning back down to my ear whispering.

"I want you to fuck me Emmitt." Oh My God did she just say that. This girl has no idea what she does to me. I drop my hands back to her hips and flip us both over. Finally I have her just were I want her underneath me wet and ready. I slip her skirt down her thighs running my fingers over exposed skin. I run my finger over her clothed slit causing her to wiggle beneath me.

"Do you like that Bella…do you like when I touch you." finally I get to be rough and dominating this will be an experience I never forget.

"oh god Em u need you please." She's already begging for me.

"patience angel." I replied ripping the sides of her black lace panties trying to get to her core without anything else in my way. I spread her legs licking her slit making her moan my name. I continued to lick suck and nibble on her clit slipping a finger into her wet center. After only a few short minutes I can feel her start to tense around my fingers I pull my face away using my other hand to rub her clit.

"Cum for me Bella." and with that her orgasm takes over her releasing her juices all over my hand.

"mmhm Bella you smell and taste exquisite." I looked up in time to see that beautiful woman look away embarrassed by my words.

"Don't be embarrassed Bells do you still want this." my response was her thrusting her hips into my throbbing cock.

"don't ask stupid questions Emmitt I told you to fuck me and I meant it." damn she was so sexy. Before I could blink she had my pants and boxer off allowing my erection to spring free. I heard her gasp and looked up her eyes were wide and she was staring at my cock. I place it at her entrance and slowly started to thrust deeper into her tight pussy. I remained still for a moment allowing her to adjust to my size. I start to slowly thrust into her.

"god dammit Emmitt I said fuck not play the fuck around" so she wants it rough perfect.

"just making sure that's what you rally wanted." I said thrusting into her harder but not using all of my strength.

"holey shit don't…stop…don't ever stop." she said through a moan. You don't have to worry about that if it was up to me I would spend all my time fucking you senseless.

"God…Bella…so…tight…so…wet." I said through a grunt both of us panting unable to keep our unnecessary breathing even.

"Harder Em…I need you…harder please harder Em." I cant even try and hold back I thrust into her with everything I have. I cant hold on much longer and from the tightening of her walls she was close to. Her words confirmed my thoughts.

"Oh God…im…im…im Cumming." and with that her walls tightened around me causing my own release to follow as I moaned her name. we rolled over holding each other for dear life as we came down from our high bodies trembling breathing weak.

"Hey Bells." I whisper feeling this is the best time to say what ive been dying to for the last seven years.

"yeah Em." she says back

"I lo…" the door burst open I turned and looked to see who was at the door, damn that pixie.

**Review Review Review please its like chocolate to a girl on her period lol love ya forever if you do thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

Well I haven't been feeling very motivated the last couple days so this might not be my best chapter I have a lot of idea's for were I want to take this story and im having trouble figuring out which one I want to go with so if you guys have any please feel free to put them out there I might like them better then mine lol…so thank you please review.

I would like to give a special shout out to

Kathy

For all the great reviews

**EM POV**

God damn Alice your supposed to be a fucking psychic and you decided to come barging into the room when im about to spill my fucking heart out.

"What do you want Alice." I said threw clenched teeth. While Bella pulled the blanket up to cover her still naked body.

"well I just wanted to tell you that even though we understand and are happy you guys finally admitted and did something about your feelings. We would appreciate if you kept your sexcapades to your self which would include the moans and name calling." The evil pixie said with a smirk covering her features. You could tell by the spark in her eyes that she was joking. But then what would she be in here for.

"No really Alice what the fuck do you want Em was about to say something and im still naked." Damn Bella sounded pissed maybe she wanted round two with the big man. You could tell she hurt Alice's feelings with her statement and obviously she could sense that to.

"Im sorry Alice that was rude of me its just that we were in the middle of something and I have a feeling Emmitt was about to say something that I have wanted to hear come from his lips for a very long time so if you would excuse us for a minute so we could finish our conversation we will be down soon…thank you Ally." She spoke with such authority that Alice couldn't argue her point any more, she just turned around and walked out the door without another word.

"So Em what were you saying before we are so rudely interrupted hot stuff." She whispered seductively I could feel myself starting to harden again. I have to keep myself under control.

"Damn momma bear you keep talking like that and im not gonna be able to control myself." I whispered while crawling on top of her. I could smell her arousal and the sent was mouth-watering. I could hear the family down stairs groaning each one uttering some form of "not again" causing me to chuckle.

"maybe I don't want you to control your self papa bear." she moaned softly. But nothing could have prepared me for happened next. Before I could blink she had us flipped over and was trailing hot wet kisses down my neck across my collarbone trailing her tongue down the contours of my chest to the waistband of the boxers I had put on when Alice came in the room. My breath hitched when she ran her tongue around the out line of the v leading to the erection that was tenting up in my boxers. She pulled down my boxers slipping her small hand around me pumping slowly. I closed my eyes reveling in the sensation when I felt her tongue licking me from base to tip. Oh god oh god is she really about to do this…before I could think about it any further she took my cock in as far as her mouth would allow. I snapped my eyes open in shock but the feeling of her tongue swirling over the head of my cock while she bobbed up and down with a fierce suction caused me to moan and writhe underneath her. I knew it wouldn't take long with her. Within mere minutes she had me panting and moaning try my hardest t hold back the orgasm that was so close to taking over.

"Come for me papa bear." she murmured around my cock causing gentle vibrations that pushed me over the edge. How Edward gave up a woman with a mouth as skilled as that I will never understand it took Rose a good ten minutes at a minimum. I decided to voice my thoughts on Edward being a stupid ass.

"Edward really is a fucking retard how he could give up somebody with a mouth as hot as yours all never know." The look I received from Bella was definitely hard to read.

"He never let me." she whispered barley audible to even my vampire hearing.

"What was that mamma bear." I wanted to make sure I heard her right.

"He never let me do that he said it was disgusting and only whores would do such a vile degrading thing." it took me a minute to regain my brain function.

"wow he really is a fag he's the only guy I know that would turn down get sucked off by the hottest fucking chick around." I said loud enough for every one down stairs to hear. Jasper and Carlisle chuckled while Alice and Esme discussed the pros and cons of giving a decent blow job.

"so what were you saying before Alice came in." oh shit now that the moment was ruined I was a nervous fucking wreck how do I say this with out sounding like a retard god this is Bella were talking about the epitome of fucking perfection what if I ruin this oh shit.

"Calm the fuck down Emmitt and just tell the girl how you feel." of course Jasper would be the one to call me out god damn emo boy.

"ok ok…Bella…I know that Edward and Rosalie just left and your probably still hurting but ive never been happier then I am at this moment with you in arms. I know you've been attracted to me for a little while but im afraid that it was all just a physical thing for you…it breaks my heart to think that. More so then when I saw Rose and Edward. I haven't been in love with her for along time now…seven years to be exact. I fell out of love with her the day I saw you out under the tree in the back yard reading Romeo and Juliet. You had the most breathtaking smile on your face and I had never seen you more content then in that moment. I fell in love with you that day and ive waited in the shadows since then playing the role as your big brother even though I wanted nothing more then for you to be in my arms as content as you were in that moment…I love you Bella, I will always love you no matter what.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Bella's Pov)**

**I took Emmitt in my mouth sucking and licking the way Alice told me to when I asked her the night of my honeymoon with Edward, and from the moans escaping Emmitt I was doing a pretty god job. With in two minutes I had him writhing trying his hardest to hold back the orgasm soon to take control of him. I wanted nothing more in that moment then to taste his release.**

"**Come for me papa bear." I murmured and that was all it took for him to spill his seed into my waiting mouth. His cum was sweet like vanilla ice cream and honey.**

"**Edward really is a fucking retard how he could give up somebody with a mouth as hot as yours I'll never know." Em said looking at me with an intensity Ive never seen in his eyes before. My Emotions hit me all at once…anger guilt self loathing pride love joy. Poor Jasper must be a mess right now. **

"**He never let me." I whispered suddenly self-conscious. What if Rosalie was better then me. I wouldn't doubt it she's had decades of practice using her mouth while this why only my first time. Edwards words rang through my head 'Bella that is disgusting only whores would degrade themselves by doing suck a vile thing…are you're a whore Isabella…no I didn't think so' but I didn't feel like a whore I felt good for pleasing Emmitt. I guess Emmitt didn't hear me because he asked me to repeat myself. Talk about embarrassing.**

"**He never let me do that he said it was disgusting and only whores would do such a vile degrading thing." He looked at my like I had sprouted a second head for a minute before he replied to what I had just said.**

"**wow he really is a fag he's the only guy I know that would turn down gettin sucked off by the hottest fucking chick around." I heard Alice and Esme talking about giving good blow jobs which was a surprise to me Edward always said they would never do such a thing. So either he was lying to me or he really didn't know anything about our family. I was always to shy and embarrassed to talk to them about their sex life. Time to change the subject so I asked him what he was going to say before Alice interrupted us, I had a pretty good idea but wanted to hear him say it he looked at me with fear in his eyes. Fuck I knew he couldn't love me he just felt obligated to say it since we fucked.**

"**Calm the fuck down Emmitt and just tell the girl how you feel." Jasper yelled so I could hear also he must have sensed how unworthy I was feeling.**

"**ok ok…Bella…I know that Edward and Rosalie just left and your probably still hurting but ive never been happier then I am at this moment with you in arms. I know you've been attracted to me for a little while but im afraid that it was all just a physical thing for you…it breaks my heart to think that. More so then when I saw Rose and Edward. I haven't been in love with her for along time now…seven years to be exact. I fell out of love with her the day I saw you out under the tree in the back yard reading Romeo and Juliet. You had the most breathtaking smile on your face and I had never seen you more content then in that moment. I fell in love with you that day and ive waited in the shadows since then playing the role as your big brother even though I wanted nothing more then for you to be in my arms as content as you were in that moment…I love you Bella, I will always love you no matter what."**

**I could hardly breath let alone speak at that moment. I hadn't even realized he was watching me that day under the tree. I thought the whole family went hunting, it seems like ages ago. Who would have known Emmitt the big muscle man could come up with something so sweet gentle and heartfelt. I just stared at him mouth open eyes wide trying to process how long he had loved me. Jaspers voice filtered through the house.**

"**Bella I know what your feeling I know you feel the same as him so just say it already…I understand the shock though we all do…none of us knew Emmitt had it in him." the whole family was laughing downstairs causing Emmitt to scowl.**

"**wow Em…im at a total loss for words right now…I love you to…and im so sorry you had to wait around for me to figure it out." Emmitt grabbed me and pulled me into the most sweet loving kiss it was more like a caress and I got lost in the pure peace and happiness of the moment we broke apart and got lost in each others eyes.**

"**Okay you to family meeting we've waited long enough." Carlisle voice was full of authority daring us to argue with him. We both got off the bed and threw our clothes back on taking the stairs at vampire speed hands clutched to each others. Esme was the first to greet us.**

"**Well im glad you both finally realized who you truly belong with. You were both so blind for far to long. Im so happy for you." se pulled us both into one of her famous motherly hugs that would cause I grown man to melt.**

"**thank you Esme" Emmitt and I replied at the same time causing Alice to giggle.**

"**okay so what's the big deal mamma bear and I got a lot of catching up to do." Damn him If I was human my face would have been fire engine red, every one just laughed and shook their heads at Emmitts suggestive tone.**

"**well Emmitt you know we hold family meetings in the dinning room so would you all please go take you seats at the table so we can have a discussion." Once again Carlisle and his authority of course he didn't try to be that way but he was truly our father and we listened and respected him as we would our real fathers if they weren't dead that is. We all shuffled our way into the dinning room and took our seats looking from person to person trying to figure out what was going on the only person without a confused expression was Alice so she must have had a vision. **

"**So I know this is going to sound crazy and I know you all think its impossible but I need you all to trust me when I tell you what I saw." she sounded so nervous I wonder what the hell happened.**

"**Alice you know we always believe you when you tell us your visions you've never given us a reason not to trust you so what is it bestie…come on im dyin here." I said trying to get her to open up I could still tell she was hesitant.**

"**isawemmittandbellahavingababyinaboutfivemonths." (I saw Emmitt and Bella having a baby in about five months.) she said it so fast that if you weren't a vampire you probably would even know she said anything.**

"**Alice are you sure I mean its never been done before." Esme's voice held a hint of sadness. We all know that if it was possible she would have had her own children instead of adopting us. That's why she was turned he baby was born with out a heart beat and she tried jumping off a cliff. Carlisle found her broken and bloody and immediately fell in love with her. So we knew this was a hard subject for her but with our help she would be okay and I know she would be the best grandmother any child could ask for.**

"**Yes im sure and the baby will be a full vampire which has never happened. I looked it up and it says that it is Bella power to bare children with her one true love. If she had a sexual relationship with anyone else it is impossible just like with normal vampires but obviously Emmitt is her soul-mate so were gonna have a baby. The baby will grow until its eight-teen th birthday and will be born a vegetarian." I could tell by the way Alice was bouncing she was beyond excited. Esme and Carlisle both had small smiles on there face and Jasper was looking at us like we were crazy.**

"**wow im gonna be a mom." I couldn't believe it I was gonna have a baby. I looked to Emmitt and his smile was bigger then I've ever seen. He was absolutely beaming at the idea of having a baby with me.**

"**Ok well then me and momma bear better get to work see you guys later." Emmitt yelled throwing me over his head and running out into the forest. We ran for a good a hour before we came to a lake with the most amazing waterfall everything was a brilliant shade of jade and the flowers were all in bloom. I had never seen a more beautiful place. Edwards meadow looked like a dump compared to the beauty and peace that radiated from this piece of heaven on earth.**

"**Its incredible huh." Emmitt whispered in my ear wrapping his arms around me. I was so full of love in that moment that nothing else mattered I wanted to become one with Emmitt to truly make love in this place and to have that memory with me for eternity. As if he read my mind Emmitt start placing open mouth kisses down my neck and across my caller-bone. I turned in his arms and kissed him with all the passion and love I had built up inside of me and he returned it with just as much emotion. I ran my hands down his chest to the hem of his shirt and slowly pulled it off of him leaving gentle caresses on the now exposed skin and he returned the favor I found myself loving gentle Emmitt as much as the animal part of him I had craved for so long. We slowly finished undressing each other and spending time memorizing the way the other one felt as we slid our hands over each others bodies until Emmitt lead me into the water were we continued to touch and caress one another. We reached the water fall and he lead me underneath it into a cave with water glistening off the rocks and lit blue from the moonlight reflecting off the water. I wanted him inside of me so much in that moment my whole body ached and shuddered beneath his fingers**

"**baby I need you…I cant wait…make love me Emmitt…please" I was begging him and I knew he liked it I could feel his erection twitch in between us. He lifted me up and slid his throbbing erection into me cause a moan to escape both our mouths as our tongues danced together my back pressed against the wet stone walls as he thrusted in and out of me our cries of passion could be heard for miles **

"**Emmitt I love you…uhn…im so close baby." I moaned from the way he was twitching inside of me and his breaths strangled. His thrust became frantic and within moments we were both pushed over the edge shuddering and whispering our devotion as we came down form the impeccable high.**

"**I love you too momma bear always." Emmitt whispered in my hair**

**Please review if you don't I probably wont go on with the story so please please please review**


	8. Chapter 8

(Bella's Pov)

Emmitt and I spent the whole night out by the lake trying to make up for all the lost time. I don't think I've been in such a state of pure bliss before that night. Even when he was gentle it was still better then anything I ever experienced with Edward. It was in every sense of the word perfect what I wasn't ready for were the knowing stares of every one in the family, even though I should have been. We walked through the front door clothes in shreds leaves tangled in are messy hair and dirt every where. One look at us and the whole family bust into laughing fits trying to hide it by claiming the television show was hilarious. Of course I was beyond embarrassed not that I found anything wrong with mine and Emmitts situation im just not one to take the teasing with a open mind. When I was human, sex was never a subject in my house growing up without a mother and a father that was just as embarrassed with the subject as me it was never even broached. So I ducked my head into Emmitts shoulder trying to hide my face that would be bright red if I was still a human.

"its ok baby its not like anything is private in this house any way…bunch of nosy asses." Emmitt words curved the embarrassment a little bit. Just enough for me to unbury my head but I still couldn't meet the eyes of anyone one in the family especially Carlisle that just awkward.

"I think im gonna go lie down I don't feel so well." the comment didn't strike me as odd until I actually thought about it and in all reality I didn't feel good for the first time in almost thirteen years. Venom was pooling in my mouth like saliva use to when I was human and felt like emptying my stomach into the nearest bathroom. Emmitt was immediately on alert.

"what's wrong are you ok, do you need anything what can I do…Carlisle why is she sick vampires cant get sick." He continued rattling off questions till Alice stepped in.

"Do you guys remember my vision well I think the doc over here should take a look and see what's happening."

"ok well can we go get cleaned up first I doubt Bella is comfortable with the amount of skin showing and quite frankly I don't want you guys seeing that much of her." Emmitt was jealous that Jasper and Carlisle could see me in tattered clothes that's weird I looked down and noticed how bad they were for the first time. My jeans were shredded exposing both of my legs up to the point were my feminine area was almost showing and my shirt was ruined a huge chunk was missing and the bottom of my right breast was exposed. Great here comes the embarrassment again. I decided now would be a good time to go to my bedroom and hide from my family for a couple hours. So that's exactly what I did I made way to my room claiming I needed a shower, which in all actuality I did. I figured I could stay locked up for a couple hours before Carlisle would come looking for me to run test. I let the hot water run down my body enjoying the fake since of relaxation. I must have spent a good two hours before I shut the water off and threw myself onto the bed in nothing but my royal blue towel pretending to be asleep. I finally decided it was time to rejoin the family and let Carlisle check to make sure everything was alright I didn't believe I was pregnant yet telling myself it would take longer then two days.

"hey guys" I said hiding behind my hair.

"hey momma bear how are you feeling" Emmitt was by my side before anyone had the chance to say their hello's.

"Im alright." I was trying to take everyone's attention off of me

"Bella we know you don't want any of us to worry about you and that you're a selfless person and don't want us to fawn over you but if you are pregnant already you better get use to it." of course Jasper would catch on damn him.

"Bella are you ready for me to take a look or do you still need some time to get adjust." Carlisle was inn doctor mode already and I hadn't even be in the room for two minutes.

"well we might as well get this over no time like the present huh." I really didn't want to know, I was scared, I never planned on being a mother and I was okay with that so to find out that I was the first vampire to ever get pregnant was a shock and I didn't quite know how to handle that, what if I was a bad mom and my kids hated me what if I tried to kill them would they be vampires themselves so many questions were running through my mind that I didn't know how to process them and that's not normal for my kind. Our brains are capable of processing things hundreds of times faster then a humans.

"Bella…little sister I know your scared and confused but we are all hear for you we all want the best for you…I promise as your big brother that I want let anything harm you not even yourself okay darlin."

"I know Jazz it's just a lot to take in I love you big brother…Carlisle lets go up to your study and get this done before I combusted please." Carlisle just nodded his head and started up the stairs with the rest of the family and myself following behind him at a human pace. His study had been converted into what looked like a typical hospital room with all kinds of machines that I had no clue what they did I mean common I don't have a heart beat the for no blood pressure what the hell was he gonna do, a bed with bars on the side and lots of bagged blood.

"Carlisle please tell me that's animal blood." I was the only on in our family that hadn't tasted human blood and I didn't know if I could control my self if I ever did. The thought of being a monster made me shudder.

"of course Bella its actually Tiger blood I know its you favorite and you rarely get it so I called in a few favors we need to keep you healthy if you are pregnant." I just nodded my head to scared to reply for I didn't want my voice to shake with all the emotions hidden beneath.

"Alright Bella I need you to ay down and pull your shirt up to right under your bra." I did as I was told and as soon as I was situated he put some type of jell on my stomach and started to move something over it in the next second there was a picture up on the screen and that's when I saw them. Their were three, the moment I saw them I loved them and knew everything would be fine I would protect them and hold them and spoil them. If I was human I would cry. I looked over to Emmitt with a watery smile which he returned of course far larger then mine. It seemed like everything was in slow motion and it was just us locked in our own world.

"It looks like they are gonna be fast little ones if you were human I would say you would be about a month and a half. So within the next month of so you should go into labor Im going to have to do some calculations and some research before I can give you your due date but everything else looks good they look healthy and happy congratulations Bells."

**Review Review Review… I know it took forever and im truly sorry theres been a lot going on my sons father is being a butt head and making things difficult so ive kinda been hiding lol but I should be back full force now…you guys are great please tell me what you think. It will help me get my next chapter up faster.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took so long to get up ive been going through a lot just found out the father of my son is getting married and it hasn't even been six months since we split up and we were together for six years so im trying to get over it and I can tell you right now your reviews will help…I love all my supporters out there thanks guys have a good week.

Bellas pov

Its been three hours since I found out about the little bundles of joy I was going to bring into this world and im still scared out of my wits. At least when your human you have nine months to come to terms with the fact that your going to be a mother. Carlisle says I probably only have a couple months at the most to process what all of this means. I cant believe the way my life has turned upside down (in the best way possible of course) in the matter of days. My husband cheats on me with my brothers wife then leaves not even a day later I end up falling in love and having sex with said brother, the next day I find out from my future seeing sister im going to be a mom I spend two days in the forest doing nothing but having sex and now im pregnant with triplets by said brother, what the hell. I could hear the whole family downstairs watching tv chatting away about how good it would be to have the little ones running around. Emmitt of course hearing all this, also wraps his arms around me tighter and I swear the love rolling off of his is taking my breath away.

"Aren't you happy Bells?" Emmitt sounded so upset, it hurt me to know I was the cause of his unhappiness.

"yes…no…maybe I don't know im scared I never thought I would be a mother this is all so new to me I mean everything has taken a crazy turn this last week im not sure how to react. Don't be upset im just confused" Every body down stairs had become silent though the middle of my little speech, Sometimes I wish I could get a little privacy around here.

"why don't we go for a run mama bear get away for a little while." I swear he's the mind reader of the family. Emmitt grabbed my hand and led me to the window. The sun seemed to chose that second to come out, the sight I was met with is one that still dazzles me Emmitt in the bright light sparkling like the rarest of diamonds made my breath catch and it didn't go unnoticed by the hunk of man standing next to me.

"Like what you see." Emmitt had the shit eating grin on his face the one I know means im in for a wild ride. These hormones are killing me one minute I want to cry the next I want to jump Emmitt and do nothing but spend the rest of my life riding his massive piece of equipment. By the time I came out my arrant thoughts we were already deep in the forest standing underneath the tallest tree around with his arms wrapped around my waist and mine playing with the nape of his neck. Our gentle kisses turned more passionate with each second, innocent touches less innocent and it seemes like only mere moments have passed before im stripped of my clothes and laying underneath Emmitt shaking and screaming his name with my first orgasm. I rolled us over so I was straddling him I grab the base of his cock and guide it into my entrance shuddering with each inch until he fills me to the hilt. Riding him has to be the best feeling in the world

"What the fuck are you guys doing." oh shit I know that voice both mine and Emmitts heads snap up and of course Edward and Rosalie were standing there with shocked expressions on their faces, did they really think that we would be miserable and not move on.?

"Im fucking my soul mate and the soon to be mother of my child." wow just put it out there Emmitt.

"what do you mean soul mate and mother of your child first of all you told me I was your soul mate and that bitch is a vampire she cant have children." the ever present bitch still thinks that Emmitt wants her wow! I stood up just so they would notice the little bump.

"First off Rosalie you don't really believe I still love you and if you do you have some serious problems… while you guys were away fucking we found out what Bella's power is she can get pregnant as long as its with her soul mate and guess what she's pregnant with triplets so what does that tell you." I could tell Emmitt anger was getting the best of him while Edward just stood there with his mouth hanging open like a fish.

"Bella love you cant really love him what about us I know I made a mistake but I love you and im sorry I want to come home please, you can get rid of the babies and we will go back to how things were before, Bella let me love you." Are you fucking serious! Did he just ask me to have an abortion and go back to him? I need to calm down this shit cant be good for the babies.

"One thing you need to learn Edward never mess with a mother or her babies you have no idea how close to getting ripped apart you are leave now and don't ever come back." I said with more venom in my voice then I thought possible. I looked over to an irate Emmitt just in time to see Edward tackle him.

"EMMITT NO!" oh my god he cant get hurt I wont survive with out him he's my world. I didn't have that long to worry though because within seconds the family was there pulling Emmitt off Edward I guess while I was freaking out Emmitt got the upper hand of course Jasper and Carlisle had to grab Emmitt while the girls got Edwards pussy ass. Suddenly every one became calm I turned to Jasper and offered a grateful smile.

"Edward Rosalie its time you took your leave." Carlisle voice was not only that of a vampire but that of a father and leader you couldn't argue with him when he used that voice it was pure authority. I didn't stop to realize that both myself and Emmitt hadn't gotten dressed yet and Jasper of course felt my embarrassment and looked over it seems every body chose that second to look in my direction I tried my hardest to cover up all my important parts but my hands just couldn't find the right way to get everything covered since my boobs were getting bigger with the pregnancy. Alice decided to take pity on me and through me Emmitts shirt that covered down to my thighs, thank god he's so big. I grabbed Emmitts hand and started back to the house thankful that my family was there to fix everything and surprised by the instincts to protect my little ones who I hadn't even held yet. Even with the crap that just happened my life was really starting to look up I knew everything was going to be fine there might be bumps along the road but that's life nothings perfect.

**Review review review please**


	10. Chapter 10

**IM GOING TO START REWRITING THIS STORY IM NOT HAPPY WITH THE WAY ITS TURNING OUT THINGS ARE HAPPENING WAY TO FAST FOR MY LIKING…**_**I COULD REALLY USE A BETA MY GRAMMAR AND PUNCUATION SUCKS ….SO IF ANY ONE IS A WILLING BETA I COULD USE THE HELP THANKS!!!!!!**_

_**My head felt like it was about to explode, my stomach was turning in ways a vampires shouldn't I was dizzy and my back hurt. Nobody had stopped to explain that even though I was a vampire I would still have to go through all the torturous symptoms that came along with being pregnant. I sat in my room for hours trying to figure out what pain would come next, being immortal you get use to not feeling sick so when you become neasous, for lack of a better term, it sucks. This was the exact thing going through my head when Emmitt walked into the room whistling the James Bond theme song, I swear that man thinks his shit doesn't stink. Sometimes it works my nerves the point were a rational thought process is impossible, he makes me want to scream and hit things and kiss him and love him all at the same time. Its so confusing and crazy and here we go once again im sobbing, doing everything in my power to keep quite, I felt a wave of calm suddenly crash into me sending Jasper a whispered thank you I finally turn around to face Emmitt who is still standing at the door to our room mouth still shaped like he's whistling but no noise is escaping his lips, eyes wide cheeks hollowed. He looks like a fish and of course that thought sends me flying into a laughing fit so bad it reminded me of the first time I smoked weed when I was human, Nobody really knows that and im planning on keeping it to my self.**_

"_**Bella im trying really heard to understand but all these crazy emotions are really starting to confuse me one minute you're sobbing then you're laughing I don't know how to handle it. I don't know what you want me to do or say I don't know how to deal with this ." Everything about his appearance screamed scared and I wanted so bad to comfort him but how do you comfort someone when you cant even comfort yourself?**_

"_**Im scared too papa bear its ok we will get through this, in a couple months when the babies get here everything will get better. Im sorry things are so crazy im sorry im so crazy. I wish I could just act normal and you didn't have to go through this. Im so sorry im putting you through this you should just go and find someone who is better for you I know im not good enough and you're probably so sick of me you don't have to go through this I'll just pack my stuff and leave I doubt the Cullens want me here anyways im probably just a huge pain in the ass to you guys anyways." Emmitt didn't say anything back he just sat there still at the door staring at me. I know im not good enough for them so this was the response I expected. Slowly but surely I got up off the bed pulled my suitcase set out from the closet and started packing my clothes. I guess that got all of their attention because by the time I pulled out and started folding my second piece of clothing I had five very angry vampires staring at me with murderous expressions plastered on their faces.**_

"_**God Dammit Isabella Cullen how many times do we have to explain before you get it through your thick skull WE. LOVE. YOU. AND. YOU. WILL. ALWAYS. BE. APART. OF. THIS. FAMILY.**_

_**Do you understand me. you are just as much my daughter as Alice is and that will not change I will not allow you to up and tear this family apart anymore then it already has been. You are a Cullen you have been since the day you walked through that front door all those years ago don't forget it and don't make me repeat myself do you understand." for all things that are holy I just got yelled at by Esme that's a first.**_

"_**YES MA'AM." was the only response I could form. **_

"_**Bella when are you gonna learn that this is your family we don't give up on family I understand that your still trying to come to terms with what they did to you but like ive said time and again its not your fault you didn't do anything wrong you are a great person and im tired of walking around feeling all this self doubt you need to knock it off." Jasper always the voice of reason that one is. My back was against the wall I felt trapped like I couldn't breath everything was in slow motion I could feel myself sliding down the wall before everything went black.**_

_**Emmitts Pov**_

_**I just sat there will Esme and Jasper said their piece I couldn't move still stuck in my shocked stuper. I watch her take everything they said in at first I thought she was just gonna ball up against the wall and cry untill her eyes rolled into the back of her head and my world stopped.**_


End file.
